


观世镜

by 少章 (shaozhang)



Category: crossover - Fandom, 三国, 先秦
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaozhang/pseuds/%E5%B0%91%E7%AB%A0
Summary: 混合同人，春秋潮神/三国东吴。TBC





	观世镜

**Author's Note:**

> 混合同人，春秋潮神/三国东吴。  
> TBC

春秋吴越之世，吴相伍员因其披心沥血、泽被吴国的缘故，在死后被信众们供奉，成了潮神，连带着他家的普通死鬼、前任吴王姬光也因此过上了悠哉悠哉的鬼生，十年后，越大夫文种因为同样的原因成为了第二位潮神，同样带着他家的普通死鬼吴太宰伯嚭，一起搬到了伍员隔壁。  
虽说天上无寒暑，可真真七百年下来，也是闷坏了性喜八卦的伯嚭。  
日子太长，伯嚭先是迷上了炼丹，如今，又手痒痒，想炼器。  
可是伯嚭不会。于是他想，都说万年王八千年龟，那海龟精一定会，好极，找他去。  
伯嚭和见多识广的海龟精讨教了一番，终于用一堆海货炼制了一面观世镜。  
大胡子海龟精嘱咐道，“自个放家里玩玩就算了，可千万别干预人间因果，恐遭雷劈。”  
“晓得晓得。”伯嚭抱着脸盆大的观世镜回家了，心里喜滋滋的。哎呀，这下蹲家里也能看八卦了。

落潮后文种也回家了，走到门口就愣了一下——怎么回事？好大一股海蛎子味，腥风扑面。“伯嚭？”  
“哎。”伯嚭正盘腿坐着，左手一碟蚕花糕，右手一觚青梅酒，腿上搁着观世镜，看得有滋有味，听见文种叫他，就应了声，头却没舍得抬，“子禽，你也来看看。”  
“看什么？”文种捏着鼻子坐到伯嚭边上，瓮声瓮气。  
“看孙长卿的后人。”  
孙武，孙长卿，兵家，姬光在位时曾出仕于吴，和姬光、伍员、伯嚭一块干了票大的，五战灭楚，一举成名，此后不久，就对姬光表示玩够了，拍拍屁股归隐于云梦泽。  
“唔。”，文种想了想，“他当年归隐，没留下爵位和资产传于后人，后来孙膑也如他一般，这样说来，他的后人，如今多半是白衣了。”  
“早不是了。”伯嚭笑着介绍起来。

这时候人间正值东汉末年，大将军何进为剪除宦官势力，召集四方之兵入雒共讨，不想不但事泄被杀，还引狼入室——并州牧董卓行废立，改立刘协为新君，一时间雒阳之内人心惶惶。不久，东郡太守桥瑁假托三公之名，召集各州郡联合讨董。次月，董卓杀废帝，逼迫新君西迁长安，自己留在雒阳，开始反击。很快，董卓军南破豫州孔伷、擒颍川李旻，北破河内王匡，再破荥阳曹操、鲍信。联军节节败退。  
初平元年，乌程侯孙坚异军突起，诈杀王叡、张咨，据荆州，并让荆州南阳于袁术，使袁术屯南阳郡治鲁阳，自己又一路北进，于初平二年夺取了豫州，此刻大军刚刚驻扎梁县。

文种指指观世镜中为首一个一身玄黑鳞甲的将军，“乌程侯孙坚？”  
伯嚭点头，“怎么样？是不是比长卿长得好看？”  
文种当年入越时孙武早就归隐了，因此只见过孙武的画像，“大概吧。”  
伯嚭却是兴致勃勃，“你不知道，我一早劝过长卿，纳几个吴地的小娘儿，改良一下他未来儿子的长相，不比关在家里养一群胖鹅当宠物强？他就是不听啊。还好还好，他后人是越长越好看了。”  
“呃……”，文种对男性的长相提不起兴趣，敷衍道，“有、有道理。我们接着看？”

人间。孙坚刚和当地守军接洽上，就接到了斥候来报，附耳说是董卓命胡轸为督护，领五千步骑杀来了，眼下离梁县不足三十里。  
边上的梁县令一听，腿都发软，“凉…凉州骑啊！怎么办啊？孙府君！”  
孙坚军多为步兵，而骑兵专克步兵，加上凉州骑早年与羌人作战，磨得极为剽悍，梁县令自然心都凉了半截。“要么，我们跑…撤吧？”  
“慌什么？”，孙坚一把将梁县令整个人扶直了，又吩咐左右，“去，大开城门。我打了这么久，还没来得及犒赏过军士，干脆就今天吧，城外摆宴。”  
梁县令都想趴下了，压低了声音，“孙府君！你疯了吗？啊？”  
孙坚只作不闻，把梁县令“搀”进了中军帐。“刚才还在外头，你叫那么大声干什么？好让全城都知道董卓来了？然后抱头乱窜？你这是扰乱军心。”  
“我……”，梁县令擦了把汗，“我这不是急糊涂了嘛。那什么，开宴也是说说的吧？”  
“真开，不玩笑。”，孙坚一扫案头，将一张舆图铺陈开，解释道，“我来的时候就没有带大量补给，打得就是快，出奇制胜而已。在到你这之前，我已经让底下部众分散，抚定豫州各郡去了，顺便就地补给。也就是说，梁县现在只剩嫡系。”，孙坚又指指舆图上长安到梁县的路，“胡轸来那么快，多半只到个先锋军，不会是大部队。但如果我们关起门来等着他们攻坚，时间拖越久对我们越不利——豫州早就让人刮地三尺了，我让底下就地补给只是为了解决温饱，真要长期作战，这点粮是根本不够的。”  
总的来说，是以寡迎众，弹尽粮绝。  
梁县令挣扎道，“袁氏……难道就不管我们了吗？”  
孙坚表情一下有点复杂，“援军你就别想了。补给倒是可能有，但来不了那么快。与其被围死，不如赌一把。”

云头的文种满脑袋问好，叼着蚕花糕眨眨眼，拿胳膊肘捅捅伯嚭，“快解释。”  
“好好好。”伯嚭好脾气地起身搬来个沙盘，“‘阴在阳之内，不在阳之对。’听过吧？”  
“不懂。”，生前是纯文臣的文种坦白道。  
伯嚭往沙盘上插小旗，“孙坚这边，现在对他最重要的，不是虚无缥缈的援军，而是时间差。他能不能赶在胡轸大部队到达前把自己散落在豫州各境的军队整合好？”  
“哦。”，文种一点就透，“然后趁胡轸和梁县城墙死磕，取道侧方，把胡轸的军队拦腰截断？”  
“对。所以城外摆宴就是为了骗对方的先锋，好让对方以为他们早有防备，是诱敌深入，因而不敢贸然攻城。要是能让先锋和后来的胡轸吵起来那就更棒了。”  
文种斜了眼伯嚭，“你们这些戎首真阴险。”  
“咳咳咳。”，伯嚭清清嗓子，“就看孙坚运气了，这来的先锋心思越重越好。”

孙坚运气不错，来的人是骑督吕布，与轻骑百人。吕布人生得高而精壮，外人总以为他是个莽夫，其实不然。反倒是胡轸空长了张书卷气的脸，为人却急躁。  
吕布远远出现在众人视野里的时候，梁县令又犯怂了。  
孙坚及时在梁县令背上拍了一把，“坐直了！我又不要你去和他打。骗人会不会？”  
“会会。”  
孙坚又安慰道，“公覆、德谋他们已经去调兵了，公仇也去鲁阳要粮了。再说了，要死也是我们这些军人死在前头，你一个文臣，怕什么？”  
梁县令想想也对，终于精神了，化悲观为恶意，瞅着吕布兜鍪上两根朱红的缨子，暗搓搓地想:瞧把你得意的，鸟人！

而那边的吕布则在距孙坚百丈处勒停了马，皱起了眉。因为眼前的景象实在太过离奇——孙坚和梁县令在城门外中军帐前摆了个几案，吃吃喝喝有说有笑。其余各帐长官也大抵如此。步卒们则立在一旁，倒是十分整肃。总共人数目测不超过五百。而他们身后，是大开的梁县城门。  
都尉华雄紧随吕布其后，见吕布久不做声，问道，“将军？”  
“再等等。”  
又一刻钟后，华雄不耐烦了，松开控缰的手，在战裙上抹了把手汗，再次催促吕布，“将军！”  
吕布干脆长臂一伸，将华雄的马缰拉了来，挽好了，“古有晋文诱敌。你再等等。”

天上捧着观世镜的伯嚭卡擦卡擦开始啃瓜，又向文种介绍，“看见那个为首的俊脸大高个没？这人出生不好，但是不笨，也会打战。”  
文种摇摇头，“跟着董胖混，聪明到哪里去？”  
伯嚭就直笑，“吴起当年聪不聪明？”  
“啊……”，文种一声叹谓，“这倒是。”  
底层出生的人，想自己择个明主都是奢侈的，要往上爬，还必须得会审时度势，可要是太会了，就又成了无信之人，众矢之的。  
“董卓暴戾成性，早晚自毁，那吕布将来免不了要再投他主。我看他离死不远了。”  
文种咂咂嘴，突然转了个话题，“伯嚭，你知不知道汉儒们给你扣了好多锅？”  
“嗯。”，伯嚭漫不经心，“我当年刚死，勾践就给我扣锅了，说我淫荡奢靡。习惯了。”  
“不……那些儒生比较别出心裁，说你吴奸。”  
“噗～”，伯嚭喷了一口瓜碎，“他们是不是不懂什么叫客卿啊？养虎那是夫差的意思，我不过是没有拼死反对……算了。”  
“不过淫荡奢靡那可是真的，不是污蔑。”，文种正色道。  
“好好。”说话间伯嚭瞥到观世镜里有了新动静，“快看。”

吕布身后的轻骑陆陆续续增加到三百人，孙坚终于舍得动了。  
孙坚起身，同时将梁县令一把捞起，又向吕布遥遥举觞，高声道，“百闻不如一见啊，吕将军。”  
吕布拱手回礼，“孙府君客气。”  
“不进来坐坐？”  
吕布望了眼孙坚身后黑魆魆的城门——那城门不宽，最多两骑并行，里头要是个瓮城，进去岂不是送死？反叫对方擒贼擒王。“不了。怎么，府君这是吃好了，要回城了？”  
“酒酣饭饱，回去睡觉。走了啊——”孙坚说着，果真一副半醉模样，靠着梁县令，扭头就往回走。

华雄急了，朝吕布叫道，“一个小小梁县，将军何以惧怕至此？”  
华雄同胡轸是一路的，素来对吕布这“裙带关系户”颇有微词，甚至隐隐鄙视。  
见华雄措辞难听，吕布自然也不愿同他客气，当即一声冷哼，“华都尉能耐，怎么不上去单挑？”  
“你！——”华雄再不驯，也没有狂到要单挑军队的地步，只好粗着脖子忍气吞声。

那边孙坚一回城，亲兵就缓缓合上了城门。  
孙坚拍拍梁县令的肩，“辛苦了。我准备走了，从南门走，去接接公覆他们。西门的吕布就交给你了，拖住了啊。最多三五天我就回来。”  
“拖、拖、怎么拖？万一胡、胡轸来、来了呢？”梁县令都结巴上了。  
“来了更好啊，挑拨离间会不会？”  
梁县令猛摇头，“不在行。”  
孙坚想了想，“你家里几个老婆？”  
梁县令不明所以，“四个啊。”  
“都争宠吗？”  
“争。”  
“见过她们身边帮腔的侍女吗？”  
“见过。”  
“好。”，孙坚点点梁县令，“你，侍女。”，又指指西门方向，“吕布、胡轸，大小老婆。懂？”  
梁县令福至心灵，一拍大腿，“懂！太懂了啊！”  
孙坚身边的祖茂一时没忍住，噗地笑出了声。  
“别笑。谁家没个家长里短？”孙坚板了脸，故作动气，立刻帮祖茂补救了一下。  
“是是。”，祖茂当然就坡下，朝梁县令拱手，“冒犯了。”  
“没事没事——”

天上的伯嚭就没什么顾忌了，笑得酒都洒了，“哈哈哈哈——有趣、有趣。”  
伯嚭拨拨观世镜，镜面荡起一层涟漪，画面转向了正在东进的胡轸。

胡轸接到了华雄亲兵的密报。  
那亲兵原是个说书的，将前头状况添油加醋那么一讲，倒霉的吕布立刻成了个畏首畏尾的小白脸，华雄倒是个顾全大局引而不发的好汉了。  
胡轸果然大怒，“吕布算个什么东西！一介家奴！”马鞭一抽，加快了行军速度。

两个时辰后胡轸终于与吕布会合。  
吕布向西一看，整个军队都被胡轸拉成了长蛇，忍不住埋怨，“你一骑当先倒是痛快了。”  
胡轸不理他，转向别人，“华都尉呢？怎么不见人？”  
吕布道，“一个多时辰前带着百来骑跑了，说是去看看其他几个城门，哪个好打些。我拦不住他。”  
胡轸是铁了心抬杠，“去得好啊！总比吃干饭强，是不是？”  
胡轸是上峰，吕布只好忍了。“等明天人齐整了咱们就攻城。”

眼看矛盾即将消弭。  
梁县城上却突然冒出个脑袋——是梁县令。“胡轸——？”  
胡轸抬头一望。  
“你长得可比吕将军娘们多了。”  
城下一片寂静。  
梁县令再接再厉，“我说董卓怎么偏心眼呢？唉，长得不怎么样，手艺还不好，瞧你手下兵，带得东倒西歪，你说说你，还会干点什么？”  
梁县令家里三房盛宠，小侍女没事就嚼二房舌根：长得不怎么样，手艺还不好，绣个花样，饕餮像狗，还会干点什么？  
梁县令自以为学得不赖。  
胡轸额上青筋一蹦，扭头恶狠狠去盯吕布。  
吕布已经忍了胡轸良久，现在又被莫名其妙迁怒，终于破功，口不择言，“怪你娘去。又不是我生的。”  
胡轸脸色绿了，“吕布！你等着！”，扬鞭又一指城上的梁县令，“你也给我等着！攻城！现在，马上！”

梁县令懵了，反应过来后立刻一猫腰，生怕让流矢扎穿脑袋。  
梁县令凄恍地想：孙文台你个骗砸！说好的挑拨能拖呢？妈的提前攻城了！

好在梁县原有的守军虽然不多，但经过梁县令的一番鼓舞，倒也个个骁勇。  
梁县令是这么洗脑的：  
“董卓就是个变态，专喜欢屠城灭户，奸淫妇女。你们想不想死？不想。想不想看着妻女姐妹遭殃？不想。”  
有军士不够动容。  
梁县令又道，“你们以为自己是光棍，最多碗大个疤吗？告诉你们，那群禽兽连男的也不放过！”  
绝大部分人惊了，但也有人笑了。  
梁县令呵斥，“笑什么笑？长得丑就安全了？丑的拉去当阉人，然后当着你的面行云雨。你们以为我瞎说？袁氏知不知道？半朝座师啊！现在怎么样？屠得只剩俩龟儿子了。”  
这番胡说八道过后，别说是军士了，梁县内的青年妇女都走出了家门，帮着后勤。

天上的文种目瞪口呆。  
伯嚭赞道，“真是个人才！”  
攻坚战不好看，伯嚭看了一会，没了兴致，一拨观世镜，又去看孙坚，“哟，这边有意思。”

孙坚这边正在你追我跑——一个时辰前，孙坚刚出了梁县南门准备走人，就撞上了从西边溜达到南边的华雄。  
更糟的是，孙坚滞留梁县的嫡系本就只有五百，其中步兵四百，留给梁县守城用了，骑兵一百，孙坚带着走——双方兵种、数目乍看着一致，可是，跟凉州军正面拼骑兵？那是脑残。  
孙坚果断趁着华雄瞪大眼睛发呆的档口打马跑了。  
华雄回过神来，大喝一声，“追——”  
听得这一声，孙坚反倒松了口气——就怕华雄折回去告诉吕布，他们其实是虚张声势，是去搬救兵的。奇袭靠的就是出人意料，漏了底，那可就完了。  
孙坚决定杀人灭口。

双方在山林沟壑里跑了一个时辰，华雄那百骑总算被绕得七零八落。  
华雄再一次拍掉领口、袖口蹭来的扎人植物，正犹豫着是继续追还是撤，突然眼角瞥到了一抹红——是孙坚头戴的赤罽帻。  
华雄大为振奋！又自以为机智地想：看那姓孙的落了单，马速还如此悠哉，定是以为已将我甩脱。好，待我暗暗围了他！  
于是华雄也没有吹哨叫人，只挥手招呼了身边的十来骑，悄没声息地逼近了“孙坚”。  
那“孙坚”却似有所感，一鞭加速。  
眼看到嘴的猎物华雄怎么肯放？当即放马追驰。  
一刻钟后，华雄追到了密林深处——周围的杂草都有一人高了，身边也只剩下了五骑同行。  
华雄隐隐感到不妙，勒停马左右张望起来。然后又看见那赤罽帻了，它就在不远处，一动不动。  
华雄到底没能抵抗住诱惑，命令一名骑兵道，“你，上去看看。”  
那骑兵只好上前，试探着拔刀，弯腰一砍。结果刀卡住了。“都尉，是个木桩子——哎？这桩子上还有字。”  
那骑兵干脆下马，扒开草丛来看。  
华雄问道，“写的什么？”  
“看不懂，是篆书。”  
此时人间通用的是隶书，篆书只有士族闲人才去学。  
华雄不耐烦地翻身下马，大步上前，一看，愣了。“庞涓第二，不亏。”

“拔刀——”，这时祖茂大喊一声，第一个从草丛里窜了出来。  
华雄大怒，“是你——”  
祖茂没理他，身后十余人同时拔刀，一同冲了上去。  
华雄那边尚有三骑没有下马，想跑，马腿就让人砍了。  
双方战在一处。  
祖茂刀势凶悍，十刀之后削断了华雄的脖子，被喷了一头血。他也不介意，抬手一抹拉倒。  
片刻后战斗结束。祖茂一方压倒性胜利。

这时祖茂身边一个最稚气的少年兵发问了，“大荣阿兄，讲讲嘛。不是说凉州兵很凶的吗？”  
祖茂揉揉他的脑袋，解释道，“骑兵是平原上的王者，可到了密林山沟里就没有冲击优势了。至于下了马的骑兵，那就是步、弓兵了。”  
“可他们也不开弓。”  
“那是因为我们埋伏得近啊。这么近，他们没时间开弓，只好跟我们拼刀子了。”，祖茂说着说着得意地笑了，“跟我们拼刀子，哈哈哈哈——”  
这些孙坚的嫡系大多是江东子弟，本就民风剽悍，尤善砍人。  
“哈哈哈哈——”，少年兵也跟着笑了起来，笑够了，从怀里摸出个崭新的赤罽帻，戴上，“这回我去。”  
祖茂欣慰地挥挥手，“路上小心啊。”

云上的文种喷了，“这小红帽还他妈是标配？”  
伯嚭无奈地给文种擦擦嘴，“斯文、斯文一点。”  
文种幽幽地看着伯嚭，“七百年了，你吴还是又坏又凶……”  
伯嚭眼睛一转，“我不凶。”  
“你……”，文种顿了顿，把“你坏”两字生生咽了下去，没上伯嚭的当，“你滚蛋。”

没多久，华雄那百骑就在这密林里被各个击破，全军覆没了。  
孙坚吹了声响哨，集合部众，出了林子，往东南方向接应黄盖黄公覆去了。

两天一夜后，胡轸那边停止了攻城，准备就地扎营休整。  
吕布劝他，“你之前贸然进攻，打乱了后头部队的行军、整合，现在才会打得那么累。可既然已经打了，梁县又不大，就该一鼓作气打下去。”  
胡轸一听这话火气就大了，“你也知道梁县不大？还不是你给他们争取的布防时间！”  
吕布耐心有限，又让胡轸给磨没了，硬邦邦道，“那你休！”  
吕布想着：算了，左右是攻坚战，梁县又不会长腿跑了，再说了，就算孙坚手里人全在这，撑死了八千，还没有粮，不怕。休就休吧，最多耽误上几天。  
如此，吕布倒也心安理得起来，懒得去管胡轸。

而胡轸的辎重部队本该于昨日到达，如今竟还盘桓在梁县以西四十里处的阳人——也亏得胡轸调度无方。

这夜三更，胡轸睡得正好，还梦着自己和美人调情。  
“报——报——”  
一名斥候突如其来，嘶声大呼，直接闯了中军帐。  
胡轸腾地坐起来，“你搞什么！”却见那斥候衣衫褴褛，鞋都磨破了，露出一节脚趾，竟磨出了血。  
这么大动静，隔壁帐中的吕布也被吵醒了，此刻撩了帘子，过来了。“怎么回事？”  
那斥候禀道，“三个时辰前，辎重——阳人，我们在阳人的辎重部队被人抢了。当时大家正在造饭，最放松的时候，就那么突然杀出好几千人啊，乌泱泱的——我们所有斥候的马还让人砍了腿，我好不容易跑、跑出来的。中间，就阳人到梁县中间的行军部队，也让人截成一段段的，都给绞杀了！”  
胡轸还懵着，“啊？”  
吕布脸色却一下沉了——这穷乡僻壤的，突然冒出一支军队，而且一出手就是致命打击，这来路还用说？  
吕布朝梁县方向盯了一眼，咬牙切齿，“是孙坚。”  
胡轸不敢置信，“孙坚不是在梁县吗？”  
“我们被骗了。”，到了这关头，吕布再也顾不上什么“上下和睦”，一把将胡轸揪出了营帐，“全部拔营——向西——”  
胡轸大怒，“吕布！反了你了！”  
“你想被前后夹击、重新做人你就继续作！”，吕布毫不客气，顶了回去。  
胡轸终于收了脾气，冷静下来，下令全军，“向西突围！”

之前那位华雄的说书人改行的亲兵倒是不忘旧主，“将军——华都尉还没回来，要不等等？”  
胡轸原先还以为华雄迷路了，如今一想怕是早就死了，“等个屁！拔营——”

天上，文种再次感慨，“抢人晚饭，怎么这么眼熟呢？”  
当年吴楚柏举之战，吴军奇袭，抢了楚军的晚饭。  
伯嚭嘿嘿地笑，“长卿家学不堕啊。”

几日后，胡轸、吕布率残部突围而出，来时五千，去时五百，伤亡惨重。  
捷报传至梁县。梁县令熬着双兔儿眼，高兴得又蹦又跳。“董胖子也有今天！”  
这日日落时分，孙坚大军回屯梁县，梁县令出城去迎接，却发觉孙家军弥漫着一股不高兴，孙坚本人还好，他身后的公仇称却耷拉着脑袋，黄盖干脆怒气喷薄，程普也是一张臭脸。  
梁县令关切道，“孙府君，这是怎么了？”  
黄盖抢答了，“袁术那竖子！他——”  
孙坚及时拍了拍黄盖，打断道，“行了，先回城，吃饭。”

关起门来吃饭的时候，梁县令总算知道了原委。  
那日，孙坚本打算纵深追击，一举歼灭胡轸，可关键时候粮草居然不够了。  
发现这点的正是公仇称。公仇称奉命从袁术处讨得粮草，为防前方生变，也不曾多做检查，便急着装车行军，等到与大部队交接上开始卸粮了才发现不对。粮袋太轻了。  
公仇称惊怒交加，抽刀砍开一袋，却见一袋粮里居然半袋是不能吃的稻藁麦秆。  
何其可笑？  
而董军早在确定无法守住辎重时就放了把火，玉石俱焚，也没给孙军留下多少粮。  
孙坚无奈，只能眼睁睁看着胡轸吕布在暮色里绝尘而去，长叹道，“昔日吴起叹西河，乐毅恨垂成，而今又如是。”

梁县令在酒桌上听了这一遭，感同身受，大为光火，“龟儿子！要不是你孙府君把南阳让给他，他袁术现在还是个丧家之犬！”  
黄盖一拍案，十分赞同，“就是！说得对！”  
他俩越喝越来劲，最后把整个关东讨董联军都数落了。  
梁县令梗着脖子，“还各路诸侯十二万联军呢，结果怎么样？被徐荣打得不要不要！跟我们比？比？嗝～”  
徐荣，徐子盛，董卓手中骁将，以三万部骑悍然两线作战，成功将关东军逼退至兖州酸枣。  
孙坚听了一会，笑道，“关东军也并非一无是处，不还有个曹孟德吗？”  
曹操虽兵败荥阳，却越挫越勇，与徐荣周旋于酸枣，僵持不下。  
梁县令撇嘴，“可那头做主的是袁绍，又一个龟儿子。”  
“没办法。”，孙坚解释道，“现在这世道募兵不易。我为长沙太守，募兵时散尽家财，得兵两万，可从荆州打到豫州，就逃的只剩八千了。而袁氏名望极盛，袁公路在南阳，随随便便一募就有三四万。想来袁本初那边也是同一般状况。”  
这就是累世簪缨与崛起布衣的区别了。  
“唉——”，梁县令听了，落寞道，“天不开眼呐。”  
黄盖也跟着生闷气，抄起酒坛咕咚咕咚，灌了半坛后却被孙坚拦下了，“嗯？”  
“少喝点，一会还赶路。”  
梁县令大奇，“孙府君，你们这大晚上的，还要去哪啊？”  
“急着回鲁阳找袁公路算账嘛。”  
“哦好好。”，梁县令已经彻底醉了，跳起来打了空气两下，“回去打他！”

次日清晨，天刚蒙蒙亮，袁术就被孙坚拉去了议事厅。袁术打着哈欠，“文台，你怎么这么快回来了？”  
阳人距离鲁阳尚有百里。  
“我只带了近卫回来，大部队往雒阳方向去了。”  
“什么？！”，袁术一下子就吓醒了，“你疯了？”  
董卓在雒阳，屯兵有万余。  
“我没疯。”  
“你长途远征，他以逸待劳，还说你没疯！”  
孙坚就笑了，“阳人之役后董卓不会善罢甘休，很快他就会将徐荣调回，与你我为敌。与其坐以待毙不如先发制人。”  
袁术摆摆手，“我不信。徐荣在兖州，很快就能拿下酸枣，现在回撤岂不是功亏一篑？董卓能舍得让他回来？”  
“当然舍得。关东军早就被打破胆了，徐荣一撤，他们最后那点因为怕死而催出的勇气也要散了。不攻自破，何乐不为？”  
袁术站起来，烦躁地踱来踱去，“徐荣不回，你打雒阳赢面都不大，他要是回来——”  
孙坚打断道，“不是我打，是我们打。我那点人当然不够，可你不是新募了不少兵吗？”  
袁术有些不乐意，面露踌躇，心道：我好不容易弄些家底，你倒好，说要人就要人。  
孙坚又道，“对了，你家哪个谋士这么看好我？说我马上就能拿下雒阳，到时候董卓虽死，却是除狼得虎，嗯？”  
被人当场说破，袁术尴尬道，“我没信他。”  
“可你差点断我粮。”  
袁术沉默了。  
“说得难听些，我和董卓半点私仇也没有，举兵讨伐只为光复汉室，倒是你，你和他是灭门之仇，那怎么我去帮你报仇，你却来拖我后腿？”  
袁术只得道，“算我错了。”  
孙坚便向袁术伸了伸手，以示和解，“你我如今一损俱损。”  
袁术回握了一把，“我募兵有近五万，你要多少？”  
“三万。你自己留两万，小心荆州后方异动。”  
“知道了。”，袁术不耐烦，“还有什么交代的？”  
孙坚想了想，“你找点靠谱的人，跑趟庐江，把我长子接来，他都十七了，该出去长长见识了。”  
袁术摇头，“做你儿子可真不容易，你心够硬的啊。庐江哪啊？”  
“郡治舒城。”  
袁术想起来了，“庐江太守是不是陆康？去年他从子差点被黄巾围死，你跑去救的？”  
孙坚点头，“对。所以我把家小托付给他代为照料了，他那也安全。”  
“行。那你放心去和董卓决一死战吧。”

天上的文种叹口气，“我十七的时候都还没出仕，镇日往市井跑，然后被我父亲逮回家说亲。伯嚭你呢？”  
“也差不多吧，不过我是陪祖父往各国跑。”，伯嚭也有点唏嘘，“现在的少年人过得比我们那会还惨，不容易。”  
文种问道，“那伍相呢？我听说他家家教颇严？”  
伯嚭嘴角抽抽，“他小时候可没后来那么严正，每天鸡叫出门鬼叫回家，慕豪侠，广交游。”  
文种神往道，“很有意思啊。”  
两人说话间，家门让人直接洞开了——是姬光。“伯嚭，你家酱油还有吗？借点。”  
伯嚭一看见姬光，突然想到了点什么，问道，“大王啊，你十七岁的时候都在干嘛呢？”  
姬光莫名其妙，“军营练兵。问这干什么？”  
总算逮到个惨的了！伯嚭兴奋地追问，“你父亲真舍得哦？”  
姬光斜了伯嚭一眼，“有什么舍得不舍得的？他那会都死了三四年了。”  
旁听的文种呆了呆，看看观世镜，再看看姬光，心想：这是真惨啊！  
姬光顺着文种的目光一看，发现观世镜了，扬了扬眉，“伯嚭你又发明了什么幺蛾子？”  
“别说那么难听嘛。”，伯嚭拉着姬光坐下，递给姬光半个瓜，“一起看看？”

孙坚很快帅军北上，与先前旧部会合于太谷，此处往北就是虎牢关，过了关沿着大河往西可直抵雒阳。大军在此处修整。  
不日，袁术应约将孙坚长子孙策打包去了太谷，只不过与先前商定的略有不同——还多了一个人。  
孙坚在太谷大营看到周瑜时也颇感意外——现在还有哪家世族舍得把家中青俊往董卓跟前送的？闹不好就是送命。“阿策，这位是——？”  
孙策尚未弱冠，吴中习俗便如此昵称了。  
“父亲，这位是庐江周氏，名瑜。半年前他听说我们寄住在陆府君处，离得近，便前来拜访，如今与我交好。”，孙策扬着张笑脸答道，“唔……后来我们就搬去他那了。母亲同意的。”  
“哦？”孙坚于是仔细打量起周瑜，见周瑜眉目间颇为清正，倒也放心了几分——如今这世道，交友如交命，不可不慎。“周氏宗子？”  
周瑜执晚辈礼一拜后才答道，“我非是宗子，而是代宗主。”  
孙坚扬了扬眉。  
周瑜解释道，“我家宗子本是我从兄晖。董卓据雒阳，从伯与家父具在城中，从兄们以为不安，北上接应，却被董卓悉数劫杀，从伯这一支……就彻底没了。”  
孙策又道，“他父亲是雒阳令，至今生死未卜，我就把他捎来了。人子之心，望父亲体谅。”  
话说到这份上，孙坚也不忍拒绝，只拍了拍孙策的肩，“那你可照顾好自己兄弟。”——要是一族宗主死这了，这梁子可就结大了。  
孙策当即行了军礼，“领命！”

而董卓那边，也确如孙坚所料。  
那日胡轸回转，回屯广成，而吕布则奉命入雒汇报。  
吕布见到董卓时，董卓刚从内室出来，未着冠，衣带也散着。吕布一猜就知道，董卓方才怕是又在折腾侍女了。果不其然，很快吕布就瞥见了从殿侧抬出的几具少女尸体，无一不是遍体鳞伤，甚至有一具的胳膊都歪成了奇异的角度，显然让人掰折了。  
董卓开口了，声音粗粝而沉闷，“奉先，文才在广成还有多少人？”  
“一万五。”  
先前胡轸遇上孙坚纯属偶然，固而攻打梁县只带了五千，本部尚有一万五。  
“那就是说，算上子盛的三万，雒中一万，我们可用的也就五万五了啊。”  
董卓奉何进之命入雒时兵力不过万余，尔后计杀丁原，吞并并州军，屠杀京中高族，强夺私产、僮客，又经募兵，一度壮大至十余万，然而董卓暴虐，兵士不免叛逃，最后就浮动在了七万左右。  
“是。”  
董卓手指一下一下敲着几案，最后一顿，“叫子盛从兖州回来吧。”

兖州，酸枣。  
酸枣作为关东军的东线战场，屯有刘岱、张邈、桥瑁、袁遗、鲍信、曹操诸军近十万。只是自大军兵败，便只剩曹操一人坚持作战，其余诸位干脆将自家军队的指挥权暂时交托给了曹操，以拒徐荣。  
这日徐荣突然撤围，曹操甚至以为这是徐荣故布疑阵，直到几个时辰后“孙坚兵指雒阳”的消息传至，曹操狂喜，一把抱住了身边的夏侯惇，“元让！元让！”  
夏侯惇将他拎开些，“你身上箭伤还没好，别乱蹦。”  
曹操毫不在意，“走，回大营！”  
曹操回到营中，立刻叫来其他几位刺使、太守，将情况一说，“董卓这是要把所有兵力都调回去守雒阳啊，如此，我们在东线，本初在北线，孙文台在南线，便是三面包抄之势，董卓要完了啊！”  
然而只有他一个人眉飞色舞，跃跃欲试。  
“你们怎么都不说话？”  
诸位刺使、太守脸上只有庆幸放松之色，哪有半点战意？  
双方沉默许久。  
到底是鲍信心软，委婉道，“孟德，要不你先去信问问袁本初吧，他要是答应合作，我就应你。”  
曹操恼道，“好！那便如此！”

曹操与袁绍自小相识，少年时同为豪侠。此次袁绍正是关东军的盟主，屯兵在北线。  
曹操自信满满修书一封，着人火速递与袁绍。  
三日后从北线传回的消息却令曹操如坠冰窟：袁绍不同意。  
曹操一把火烧了竹简，撩了营帐帘子准备出去透口气，眼前一幕又让他怒火中烧：大营十万步骑，目光所到之处，竟都是醉生梦死、末日狂欢之态！  
曹操想：这哪还算是军人！无用的废人罢了。  
“元让！”  
夏侯惇从隔壁营帐出来，“什么打算？”  
“我们自己募兵。”  
“成。”

中原的兵是早让人募干净了。  
曹操因此转而向扬州去，日夜奔驰，撕下脸皮朝刺使陈温讨人，磨得差点起嘴泡，才得人四千。时间不等人，曹操也只好带着这区区四千人朝北奔去。  
行至豫州龙亢处，那四千兵士不知从何处得知了行军的目的——要和董卓打——立刻哗变，趁着夜深，火烧曹操营帐，又将辎重抢劫瓜分一空，四散而逃。  
曹操赤着脚，披着头发，一身深衣让火撩得污黑残破，手握一把刀，追着叛兵砍，砍得刀都卷了刃，溅了满脸的血，可也于事无补。  
“都没了，没了——”，后来曹操扔了刀，坐在地上，“元让，何以至此啊，啊？”  
夏侯惇叹口气，摇了摇头。  
两人枯坐到天光乍破，曹操仅剩的亲兵来报：袁绍准备扶持刘虞为新君。  
曹操听了，突然一阵疯笑，“哈哈哈哈——袁本初！你可真行啊。哈哈哈哈——”  
曹操笑够后，将汉官印扔进了就近的一条小渠里，“元让啊，我们去河内投奔袁绍吧。”

天上看戏的伯嚭啧啧两声，“天生英雄，奈何世道。”  
姬光刚准备说上两句，伯嚭家的门又开了。  
这回来的是伍员。姬光出门借酱油，一借半个月——虽说他们如今不用以食物为生，只是吃个味道——但这么一去不复返也不是回事。伍员终于按耐不住来找人了，然后看到三个人围着面镜子，一人手里半个瓜，“子馀，你们这是？”  
伯嚭顺势将伍员也拉来坐下，强塞一个瓜，“相国，这些日水枯，你们潮神也该闲会了，来来来，一起看。”

“分兵——？”  
孙坚关于入雒的战术几乎遭到了所有人的反对。  
甚至连总是赞成他的程普都摇起了头，“我们人本来就不多，再分兵怎么打得过徐荣？”  
孙坚笑道，“碰不上徐荣，我们不走虎牢关，从广成、伊阙走。”  
此话一出，更是哗然。广成、伊阙是谷道，两边峭壁入云，易守难攻，其中广成还有胡轸驻守，一旦教人发觉，都不消胡轸冲下来打，从山上推几块石头下去，前后一堵，再放把火，什么都解决了。  
但孙坚坚持了观点，“你们觉得走谷道太危险，而徐荣和胡轸也会这么想，这叫攻其不备。”  
黄盖又问，“那分兵又是做什么？”  
孙坚解释，“我们手中的人，说穿了，新募的那一大半原先都是农民，空有力气，没什么军事素养，这么短时间里也不可能去训练，那就分兵吧。我们组一支先头趁夜过广成，人少而快，胡轸发现不了，到达北边伊阙后主动暴露行踪，胡轸为人急躁，见状必然来攻，而我们的主力那时恰恰在他背后。”  
黄盖一听，大笑，“哈哈哈——好好，徐荣和胡轸俩鸟人打算在虎牢关前后夹击咱，咱就不去虎牢关，先把他胡轸夹击了。我去我去！”

然而黄盖没去成，孙坚带着程普祖茂他们去了，让黄盖留在主力处等候时机。  
黄盖因此一晚上没睡好，一大早又叼了根草四处晃，还要找孙策谈心，“哎，小郎君，你说他们该到伊阙了吧？”  
孙策笑眯眯安抚道，“黄叔别急。按时间是该到了，但胡轸还没动静，再等等吧，我们这时候可不能打草惊蛇。”  
“哦。”，黄盖蹲到营帐前，“要不先拔营收帐吧，省的一会废功夫。”  
“我交代过了，军士们已经开始整装，随时能走。”  
黄盖听了惊喜不已，拍拍孙策的背，“行啊你！”  
“谬赞。”  
“不谬不谬。”，黄盖摆摆手，转了个话题扯开去，以排解心中的焦躁，“小郎君你多带束袖没？”  
“有。怎么？”  
“也没什么。就是你那小兄弟，换了猎装却不戴束袖，感觉怪怪的。就昨晚上，德谋还悄么跟我说，说那个，他们那些世家子都小白脸……”，黄盖顿了顿，也意识到这么把程普卖了有点不妥，挠挠头，“那什么，别说是我说出来的啊。”  
孙策点头，“我晓得。这事其实是我疏忽了，那日袁世叔谴人来接，我们走得急了，难免出错。我自己平日就戴着束袖，倒是忘了提醒他。我这就去给他换上。”  
孙策说完，当真摸了副备用的束袖来，一路小跑去了不远处的周瑜那，拉过周瑜的手，亲手给人扎好了袖口，扎完又举着对方的手，对着阳光仔细检查了一下绳结，最后一手攀着对方的肩嘀嘀咕咕说了好些话。  
一边围观的黄盖咂咂嘴，心道，咋这么腻歪呢？

到巳时的时候，黄盖期盼已久的斥候终于来了，带回消息：胡轸倾巢而出，向伊阙压去，赌咒发誓要将孙坚打死在雒水之南，以洗前耻。

这时候的胡轸没了吕布的阻拦，一撩一个准，正气得撸了袖子跳脚，“个瓜皮的，等着！”  
孙坚当然不会原地等他，而是敌进我退，敌停我扰，最大程度上拖起了时间。这么做同时也是为了干扰胡轸的判断，好让胡轸以为己方的大部人马都在伊阙，进而放松后方警惕。  
但兵力的差距就在那，到下午申时，胡轸的一万五千人终于将孙坚神出鬼没的先锋两千人逼至了雒水南岸。  
这下胡轸终于知道了孙坚这支先锋的真实兵力，又惊又喜，扭头朝后方吼，“弓弩手呢？弓弩！给我架弓弩！”  
胡轸军前排的盾兵立时散开，露出后排密密麻麻的弓弩手，具是上箭在弦。  
孙坚这支先锋却临危不乱，有序后退，努力退到弓弩一百五十步射程之外——可身后就是雒水了。  
四月的雒水还很凉，斜阳铺在水中，恰似血流而成。  
雒水淹到膝弯的时候，程普暴躁地想：黄公覆！你娘的再不来，老子下辈子大约快来了，搞不好是当鱼！

“放箭——”  
箭矢破空的声音轰鸣。

下一刻，出人意料的是，大排大排倒下的不是孙坚军，而是胡轸军，尤其是那些弓弩手，一个个胸口透出利箭来——竟是教人背袭了。  
程普大喜，跳出雒水就要往前奔，“黄公覆！你还晓得要来？！”却被孙坚拽着后衣领子拉了回来。“哎？”  
接下来的场景直接替孙坚做了解释——那箭是火箭。黄盖所帅的三万五千人将胡轸三面包抄，此刻三面而来的火箭如流星曳地，生生烧得岸边有如人间炼狱，烧红了头顶一片天。  
孙坚挥挥手，指挥自己这边，“往河里退，退慢些，胡军涌上来的砍死！”

一个时辰后，孙坚这支先锋站在河里砍得刀都豁了口——胡军不想被烧死就只能往前涌，孙军不想被涌来的胡军活活踩死就只能奋力地杀——刀豁了就直接摁着敌军的脑袋往水里淹。  
好好一条清清雒水，霎时浮尸充塞，腥气扑鼻。当然，岸上更糟。  
孙坚这边一位年纪尚轻的军士弯腰就吐了，吐得泪水横流，抽着鼻子，“我这辈子都不掏鸟窝不吃烤小鸟了。”

又半个时辰后，这场歼灭战终于结束，天已经黑透了。  
孙坚从雒水尸堆里爬出来，心情实在不好，“哪个王八羔子出的主意？”黄盖下不了这么狠的手。  
孙策越众而出，“是我。”  
孙坚身后的祖茂看清来人，噗地一声就笑了——孙策是王八羔子，那谁是王八？  
孙坚抬手削了一下祖茂的后脑勺，“还笑！”  
“咳咳。”，祖茂清清嗓子，板正了脸，对孙策道，“小郎君，尾巴毛都要给你燎秃啦。”  
孙策朝祖茂回了个笑容，然后正色向孙坚解释，“这些人是正经的凉州军，不比得募来的私兵，他们太容易降而复叛，不适合做俘虏，更不能为我所用，养着浪费粮食，我想还是杀了好。”  
孙坚听了，神色复杂地看了孙策一会，才道，“我原想将你带出来把心磨磨狠，免得日后吃亏，如今看来倒是我想岔了。”  
“父亲——”，孙策悚然不安，“我——”  
孙坚没有再听下去，径直从孙策身边走了过去，“扎营——”

次日。徐荣经虎牢关赶回雒阳，然而已是迟了。  
雒水一战，胡轸仅以身免，手下士卒全军覆没——董卓的兵力从五万五锐减至四万，只比孙坚富余五千了。  
徐荣远远见到董卓的时候，董卓正在发火。“死了这么多人，你还好意思活着回来见我？”  
被骂的胡轸低头盯着自己的脚尖，显然还挺不乐意。  
一边的吕布贴着大殿柱子站着，一手握拳抵在唇边，忍笑忍得很辛苦。  
“我回来了——”徐荣拾步上阶，同时出声，明示了大殿内的人。  
董卓脸色明显一缓，“子盛。”  
徐荣在离董卓一丈外站定，拱手一礼，“是，丞相。”  
徐荣同吕布一样长得很高，身形却又瘦削得多，他高额深目，方颐薄唇，本是个比较讨人喜欢的长相，可惜——用吕布的话来说，“丞相养的小媳妇，还是特守妇道的那种”，对外人就显得没滋没味了。  
“好。”，董卓点点头，“来得正好。广成失守了，孙坚已到雒水，子盛你怎么看？”  
徐荣却不做分析，直接将袖中的兵符取出，还给了董卓，“丞相当直裁自决。”  
董卓眯了眯眼，大声道，“好！好！”  
吕布就看不惯徐荣这样，当即撇了撇嘴，连带看胡轸都顺眼了些。  
董卓当然清楚部下之间的龃龉，这时候也调停起来，“行了，文才你下去吧，用人之际，这次就不同你计较了。奉先，之前交待你的去办了。子盛留下。”  
胡轸、吕布各自一拱手，“诺。”

等人都走了，董卓拉过徐荣，走向大殿一侧，随后竟从地下暗格中取出一个宝盒，盒子也不算大，两寸见方而已。  
徐荣却是心头一震，“这——莫非？”  
“不错。”，董卓捋了捋须，“传国玉玺。旁的人我信不过，这事还得交给你去做。子盛，雒阳未必保得住，到时候我们还可以退居长安，但是孙坚，我不希望他过得舒服，懂吗？”  
徐荣接过宝盒，几乎没有犹豫，“如果雒阳保不住，我断后，东西我会设法让孙坚找到。”  
断后，意味着九成要死在雒阳。  
董卓拍了拍徐荣的肩膀，“好啊！”

徐荣就这么将宝盒揣在袖中出了大殿，外头的春风拂面一吹，居然觉得有点冷，下意识紧了紧外衣领子。  
“哎哟。你居然怕冷？”  
徐荣顺着声音抬头一望——是吕布，他正蹲在一株高树上，居高临下盯着自己。  
徐荣笑了，“你多大一人？总和我过不去。”  
“我和姓胡的更过不去。”  
“但对着我的时候格外幼稚。”  
吕布哼了一声，从树上跳下来，“丞相叫住你交待了什么？”  
“问了些荥阳的事。”，徐荣顿了顿，“你呢？丞相让你办的什么事？”  
“跑个腿。以皇帝的名义封刘表为荆州刺史，晓以大义，说服他帮助丞相抚境安民。”  
“是威逼利诱让刘表卖命，打下孙坚的大后方，釜底抽薪吧？”  
“你——”吕布愣了愣。真相确实就是那么回事，可徐荣什么时候说话这么难听过？  
“你给刘表送完诏书和钱就立刻回来，不要留下帮他打。”  
“……你什么意思？”吕布都快懵了，做梦也想不到有一天徐荣会怂恿他阳奉阴违。  
“刘表不是忠义之辈，万一我方败了，他就会急着撇清关系，你留在荆州还有命？”  
吕布后背都窜出一股凉气——他不笨，但是过于信任董卓，才一时没有多想——“徐荣，你这人可真怪。”  
“好说。记下了？”  
吕布皱着眉点点头。

而孙坚这边，情况也十分有趣。  
这日才卯时，孙坚大营中就来了一位使者，李傕。  
对此，孙坚颇感意外，“李将军并非文臣，我原本以为会在战场上见到你。”  
李傕站在中军帐门口，撩着门帘望了眼雒水上几具泡发的浮尸——大部分尸体已经让水冲走了——“孙将军好手段。”  
“比不得董卓，把人削成人棍再扔鼎里炸。”  
一下被戳到点上，李傕也只好笑笑糊弄过去，“不提这些。我这次是来向孙将军提亲的。”  
“呸！”孙坚还没说话，坐在下首的黄盖先跳了起来，一把掀了几案，“董卓哪来的适婚女儿？找宫女认的吧？也配得上我们小郎君？真是他生的更不要！”  
李傕倒是不恼，只是摇了摇头，“不是丞相的女儿，是陛下的妹妹。”  
中军帐中静了。

天上看戏的伯嚭赞道，“真够毒的啊。”  
文种同意，“统一王朝就是这点不好，非要给天子留面子。”  
姬光也道，“就是。咱们那时候实力说话，自立称王就好，哪像他们，这许多麻烦。”  
伯嚭想了一下，“干脆想开些，一人立个傀儡，裂地而治也不错啊。他们浸泡在儒学里太久，道德底线实在太高啦。”  
伍员点头，“实在不行，把真天子抢来当傀儡。以武止戈，也不失为手段。”

人间。  
“道德底线太高”的孙坚敲了敲几案，“那么李将军是准备向我哪个儿子提亲？”  
李傕环顾帐中，只见孙坚身边两位少年人，具已束发，一个身量高些，一个更俊些，便指了似乎年长些的高个子，“自然是给孙将军的嫡长子。”  
那高个少年——周瑜——听了，脸色直如寒霜，一双眼淬了火似的，逼视李傕。周氏与董卓不共戴天，李傕这个董卓的部将如今还把注意打到自己身上来，如何能不气？  
程普反应更为激烈，朝着李傕掀了几案，“你眼瞎呢吧！”  
李傕莫名其妙——孙坚都没生气，这群人一个个倒是气性大。  
这场面，孙坚只得抬手做了个安抚的手势，才转向李傕道，“李将军，你指的这位，可不是我儿子。至于我的儿子，他也不会娶。董卓人人得而诛之，此事若是董卓的意思，我自不必理会，若真是陛下的意思，那不妨等我把陛下从长安接回雒阳，再议不迟。”  
李傕见孙坚油盐不进，进退有度，也不愿再废口舌，拱手一礼，“如此，那我便按孙将军的意思回复陛下吧。告退。”

四月，孙坚与董卓亲自指挥的凉州军会战于雒阳外诸陵墓间。十数日后董卓败走，却没有溃散，而是有序向西，退至长安。徐荣断后，一把火烧了雒阳残都，拖得片刻，也侥幸活着离开了雒阳。  
这日，孙坚命人将董卓挖开的汉诸陵一一平塞，又祀以太牢，而后便要入雒阳城了。  
此时的雒阳已经近乎废墟，连城墙都破损不堪，一片焦黑，正门宣阳门干脆只剩下了一个宣字。

孙策走在宣阳门下的时候突然想起了什么，随即握住了边上周瑜的手，用力握了握——果然，沾了对方一手的汗。“别怕。”  
自董卓占领雒阳起，至今已有八月余，在这八个月里，困在城中贵族与平民奴隶无异，一样朝不保夕，随时可能被董卓虐杀取乐。而周氏上一辈大多在城中，也只有周尚在扬州刺史陈温处任丹杨县令，才得以幸免。  
周瑜回握了一下，稍稍镇定，“我没事。”  
走在前头的孙坚耳朵尖，听得身后俩人悄悄话，挥了挥手，“行了。阿策陪你小兄弟走一趟吧。”  
“哎！”孙策飞快应了一声，带走一支亲卫，拉着周瑜就脱离了大部队，寻人去了。

然而当周瑜在周宅看到从伯周忠身服齐衰的时候，他就知道自己还是来迟了。  
周瑜和周忠相顾无言，半晌后还是周瑜先开了口，他低声问道，“是我父亲去了吗？”  
周忠闭了闭眼，点了点头，又朝周瑜身后望了望，没见儿子周晖，“阿晖呢？他没同你一道吗？”  
周瑜干巴巴道，“从兄也不在了。八月前，他赴雒准备接伯父回家，路上教董卓杀了。”  
周忠听了，一下跌坐在地，拿手捂了脸，倒是没哭，只是骂了句，“傻子！一个两个都是……”骂完就厥了过去。

一刻时辰后，孙策陪周瑜跪在灵堂下，朝边上躺着的周忠看了眼，“你从伯好像醒了。”  
周忠确实醒了，只是人还有些恍惚，周瑜叫了他两声才回过神来，他看看孙策，对周瑜道，“啊……你朋友怎么还跪着了？”  
孙策行了个晚辈礼，“应该的，我们结义过。”  
周忠追问道，“你是哪家的儿郎？”  
“富阳孙氏。”  
周忠略感惊讶，随即欣慰点头，又转向周瑜，从袖中摸出一封帛书，“你父亲留给你的。”  
帛书是遗书，内容很简单：董卓准备离开雒阳，因此坚壁清野，屠杀雒阳青壮，周异作为雒阳令无法坐视不理，决意反对，自知此举必死，故而留书，告知原委，并为尚未弱冠的周瑜提前取了表字。落款是两日前。  
周瑜看着帛书上熟悉的笔迹，还有那句“取字公瑾”，再忍不下去，大滴的眼泪笔直地掉了下来，慢慢洇开了帛书上的墨迹。  
孙策见他这样，怕他不爱让人看，立刻找了个“我去找水喝”的由头避了开去，离开前却又强硬地塞了条帕子过去。

灵堂内就只剩下周忠和周瑜两人了。  
周忠道，“这些日子族内都是你在管事了吗？”  
“是。叔父不在本宅，我也去书问过，他说按嫡庶他做不得宗主，就要我先担着了，等伯父回家，再由伯父主持族中事务。”  
周忠却叹了口气，摆摆手，“我老了，不想管了。以后周氏就靠你了。”  
周瑜默然不语。  
“取了字就是大人了，这周氏你担得起，实在遇上解决不了的事，让你叔父帮帮你就是了。”  
周瑜只得应下，“愿不辱命。”

孙策在外间的院子里等着，周家的院子种了不少树，这时节榴花正盛，灿烂照眼，风一吹，落下几朵，刚巧沾在孙策肩上——周瑜出来的时候就看见这么一副晃眼的背影，不由脚下顿了顿。  
孙策听得脚步声，立刻转身回头，“回来了？”  
“嗯。这几日我都要住在这边，直到扶灵回本宅，就不陪你住军帐了。”  
“我晓得。见你无碍，我就可以放心回去了。”，孙策挥挥手，“走了。你也去休息。”说罢当真扭头大步就走。  
周瑜目送他离开。  
这时周忠正从里间出来，见此情景，对周瑜道，“孙氏有乌程侯，可谓如日中天，你选的人不错。”  
周瑜低声回道，“攀龙附凤只是其一，骨肉之亲是其二。”

而孙策那边赶回中军帐，却发现帐中多了个长者——那人约摸五六十岁，浓眉，眉心有一道竖褶，显然是个常皱眉的。  
孙坚朝孙策招招手，“来，见见朱将军。”，又转而像朱儁介绍孙策，“我儿子。”  
孙策一听那长者姓朱，略一思索，也猜到了人是朱儁，毕恭毕敬行了一礼，“晚辈见过将军。”  
朱儁，字公伟，曾经是孙坚的顶头上司，同样也做过董卓的顶头上司，他出身寒门，军功赫赫，官至车骑将军、光禄大夫。董卓据雒时，为名声计，也不敢拿他如何。  
朱儁点头，算作回礼，才对孙坚道，“是虎子。难怪文台你非要等他回来一同商议。”  
孙策这时也觉出了些不对来——中军帐中居然连程普黄盖也不在，更没有亲卫，只有他们三人而已。  
朱儁指指案上一个宝盒，“徐荣临走还差人去寻，他本想一并带走，却教人抢了下来，争夺中跌入井中，让我瞧见了。刚捞上来的，我要是没猜错——”  
孙策打量那宝盒大小，心中冒起一个念头，脸色变得难看，“烫手山芋。”  
朱儁一震，眉头皱了起来，显然对孙策如此称呼传国玉玺颇为不满。  
孙坚笑笑，伸手开了宝盒——果真是传国玉玺，“阿策，你说说看法，怎么处置？”  
孙策想了想，“我以为这是徐荣故意留下的，好事后散布消息，一来诬陷父亲不臣，二来置父亲于怀璧之境，如此，倒是不好放回井里或者就地销毁了……”  
朱儁怒目而视。  
孙策顿了顿，“与其等徐荣胡说八道，不如我们先行昭告天下，说是代天子暂存。”这样起码能少个不臣的锅，至于旁人的觊觎，就只能抗了。  
孙坚问朱儁，“朱将军以为如何？”  
朱儁考虑片刻，同意道，“也只能如此了。待陛下从长安回来，我自会向陛下禀明，文台你绝无不臣之心。”  
孙坚应承道，“好。”

等朱儁离开，孙坚才用力点点孙策的脑门，“你啊，要气死朱将军吗？”  
孙策吐吐舌头，卖了个乖，“我错了，下次不气他了。”  
“行了下去吧。”  
孙策却赖着不走，“父亲，我还有件私事。”  
“说。”  
“我和弟弟妹妹们的表字，父亲可有考虑取过？”  
孙坚不解道，“你还有三年才弱冠，急什么？”  
“我那兄弟今日取了字，他已经成人，我还比他大些，总不好还当孩子了吧？”  
孙坚对这种幼稚的竞争行为颇不以为然，但还是摊开一卷空竹简，提笔写下：伯符、仲谋、叔弼、季佐、少仁。“你妹妹们的字没想好，回头让你母亲定吧。”  
孙策探头朝竹简一瞧，十分欢喜，“父亲，这字取得真霸道，我喜欢。只是阿朗的表字怎么同我们风格不一样？”  
孙策有弟弟四人，孙权、孙翊、孙匡、孙朗，其中孙朗是庶出。  
“怕你母亲不高兴。”，孙坚挥手赶人，“行了，出去吧。”  
孙策依言，揣上竹简撩帘出去，朝自己的营帐走，路上还在心里默念了好几遍新得的表字。

然而孙坚并没有在雒阳过上几天太平日子。  
为了不给董卓以喘息，孙坚整军后便帅大军西进，董卓命吕布阻击，不敌，五月初，孙军出函谷关。函谷关往西就是长安，一马平川，再无天堑。  
就在董卓见擒的当口，孙坚却收到了急件：半月前，刘表诈杀宗帅豪强，夺取军队，攻打荆州，袁术防御失败，长沙、武陵、零陵、桂阳失陷，荆州八郡去其四。  
黄盖无法抑制地流露出了“要他何用”的表情，“咱要不要理袁术？”  
程普道，“理个球。”  
祖茂稍稍给面子，“咱听明府的吧。”  
孙坚踱了两步，向孙策道，“你说说。”——自从雒水火攻之后，孙坚每逢大决断，都会让孙策说说，虽然不是每次都认同，但这已是摆明了的提携与教导。  
孙策略一思索，“不理他，接着打董卓。荆州尚余四郡，其中南郡、南阳易守难攻，刘表一时半会打不下来，只要粮草不断，等我们打死董卓，以天子名义召降刘表即可——他既然自诩讨贼，总不能不顾天子诏命。再不济，我们得了长安的屯粮，打回去就是。”  
孙坚满意地笑了一声，调侃道，“不怕你袁世叔一气之下又断我们粮？”  
孙策自信地扬扬脸，“怕是等我们打下长安，信使回南阳的路才走了一半。”  
“那便如此吧。”

可就在孙坚与董卓关中决战的第七天，孙军的粮草真的断了。  
断粮后的第二天，原因才传至：袁绍嫉恨袁术壮大，趁荆州失陷、袁术分身乏术之际命部将周喁等人攻打了豫州，截断了荆州——豫州——雒阳——军中的补给线。  
饶是孙坚再好的脾气，也在中军帐中一脚踢翻了几案，“天下倾颓，万姓流离，他倒好，为了个嫡庶之争，做出这种事来！同举义兵，我当与谁勠力？！”  
袁绍与袁术本是兄弟，袁绍虽然年长，却是庶出，后来又出继小宗，按礼法，袁氏宗主当是袁术无疑，可袁绍却从不死心，两人交恶已有多年。  
孙坚出够气，当机立断，“撤军，慢些撤，别乱。”  
这时孙策却意思深长道，“那是救豫州，还是荆州？”  
当然是豫州——这个念头只在孙坚脑海里闪过，他就意识到了孙策有弦外之音，“你想说什么？”  
孙策咬咬牙，明知孙坚不爱听，但还是劝道，“如果不保雒阳，就没有必要保豫州，而雒阳如石田。存亡之际，不如直下荆州，割据自重。”  
孙策这话有如平地一雷，炸得在座将领面面相觑。  
好半天，孙坚才高声道，“去豫州！”  
“父亲——”，孙策还想再争一争。  
“我为汉臣，食君之禄，如何能弃京畿于不顾？”  
“‘君之视臣如犬马，则臣之视君如国人。’，这汉家天子，自灵帝起，就不配别人尽忠。”  
“够了！”  
争论结束在了孙坚的怒火里。

天上看热闹的伯嚭感慨了一下，“‘石田’都成典故啦？”  
当年夫差欲伐齐，伍员曾再三劝阻“如获石田，无所用也”，可惜大好江山最终还是毁在了夫差的穷兵黩武之下。  
旧事重提，伍员却道，“这两桩倒是不同的，这人所求，其实是问心无愧罢了。”  
姬光只同意一半，“收复雒阳已是尽忠，不必再固守一个王城符号。我看割据荆州对社稷更好，他们儒家不是说‘君为轻’吗？”  
文种环视身边的三位兵家，“那什么，我听说孙长卿是个无君无国之人？”  
伯嚭猛点头，“不但目无君上，还懒，有事上朝，没事蹲家，从不社交。啧。”  
文种听了，低头看看观世镜中的孙坚，虽然没有说话，可伯嚭却从他眼神中清晰地读出  
了“怎么变异了！”。  
“咳咳。”，伯嚭清清嗓子，“也许他儿子就和长卿一样一心一意搞分裂呢？”  
姬光接道，“搞不搞分裂不好说，孙坚接下来倒是肯定九死一生。”

一个残破的雒阳，加上四万断粮的军士，却要独挡董卓东出伐雒，还要征讨豫州、荆州，能不九死一生吗？  
孙坚返雒后将三万余人留给了朱儁，自己带八千讨豫州，所幸回师速度够快，且南方又有袁术及其部将公孙越策应，一月余后孙坚收回豫州大部，以供养雒阳，公孙越阵亡。  
就是这一个月，还是周氏带头送了家中存粮，才说动京中大族纷纷开仓，大家一起勒紧裤腰带，共度难关。  
也是由于这一个月的拖延，荆州南郡——襄阳重镇沦陷。

初平二年，夏末初秋。雒阳郊外收上一批新粮，加上南阳过来的补给线恢复，活活饿死的危机总算过去了。  
孙坚准备南下，收复荆州。  
周瑜找到孙策，笑问道，“我都毁家纾难了，你带不带我一起走？”  
孙策一把揽过周瑜的肩，“你不是还要扶灵回本宅吗？”  
“我和从伯商量过了。青山何处不可埋骨？何况父亲为雒阳百姓而死，如今就让他陪着雒阳吧。前些日你们还在豫州的时候，我和从伯就将父亲安葬了，从伯还给从兄立了衣冠冢。”，周瑜顿了顿，“阿晖他……尸骨无存。”  
“那好。”，孙策亲昵地抱了抱周瑜，脑袋在周瑜颈窝处蹭了蹭，“我们一起走呗。”

路过的程普呸掉嘴里叼的草，和黄盖抱怨，“你眼睛疼不疼？”  
“啊？没风没沙啊，你眼里进虫？”  
“……没错！”

两个月后，襄阳城外的孙坚军和城内的刘表军都被对方磨到了极限。  
孙坚这边人不多，大部队都留给了朱儁守雒拒董，更糟的是，身边军士们已经跟着他辗转打了大半年，南阳、梁县、阳人、雒阳、函谷关、豫州，再到襄阳，几乎每天都在死亡线上挣扎，精神和身体上都已经十分疲倦——保全汉室的大旗不能给他们带来看得见摸得着的利益，哪怕只是多一块饼饵。亏得这支还是嫡系，不然早该哗变。为了鼓舞士气，孙坚与许多部将不得不以身犯险，冲杀在大军之前，两月下来皮肉伤也不少。  
而刘表困守城中，军士多是新附，忠心稀缺，再拖下去，城内囤粮见底，颓势一现，这帮墙头草立刻就能倒向孙坚。  
很快，决定胜负的一刻出现了。刘表派部将黄祖前往江陵组织援军，准备以众击寡，两面夹击。  
这日傍晚全军造饭的时候，黄盖第一次在私下劝孙坚撤军，“襄阳城外就一座岘山，多的掩体也没有，这不比雒阳城外有诸陵，没法周旋。”  
孙坚否决了，“我们输不起。没有襄阳，剩下的半个南郡很快也保不住。到时候只余一个南阳，还是刮地三尺的南阳，又能自保多久？”  
同一时间，孙策也在想着同一个问题，他的目光转向汉江边的岘山——岘山是襄阳及周围方圆百里的制高点，只要抢下岘山，那么襄阳城内的布防，黄祖援军的路线都将一览无余。  
周瑜顺着孙策的目光一看，就明白了，“抢高点本就不容易，而岘山近汉江一侧又笔直如削，我们只能从另一侧缓坡上去。对山上的守军来说，我们进攻的路线就太好猜了。”  
“已经没有别的路了，只能孤注一掷。”  
“那我陪你一块上去。”  
孙策不同意，“你不能上去，周氏青俊凋零，你不能再出事。”  
周瑜皱眉道，“胡说什么？何况许你们赴汤蹈火，不许我与子偕行？什么道理？”  
孙策微微一窘，自知失言，又教这句《无衣》撩得心头滚烫，难得失了伶俐，讷讷道，“那……好吧。”

孙坚最终决定夜袭，赶在黄祖回援前夺下岘山。  
黄祖去江陵的行动隐秘，去了好几天，孙坚这边才得到消息，算算时日，只怕明后两天就该返回襄阳，时不我待。  
到了酉时末，秋日的天空终于黑透了。夜色将是一道绝好的掩护。  
孙坚命令一小部分人留在营地巡营，篝火不熄，作为干扰，其余人等轻装衔枚，向岘山出发。  
然而孙坚这次的运气却不太好。戌时，黄祖居然提前回来了。  
两军在黑漆漆的岘山脚下撞了个对脸——黄祖也准备偷袭，因此同样没有举火把。  
近距离遭遇战，任何兵法都没了意义，狭路相逢勇者胜。几乎是同时，孙坚与黄祖下达了抢点与杀敌的命令。  
零星的月光下，五步之外不辨敌我，军士们所有的本能瞬间挣脱了理智，倾巢而出：慌乱、恐惧、挣扎厮杀、渴望求生，大量的血腥味和惨叫声随之充斥耳鼻。  
两军抢登到半山腰，孙坚这边的军士们终于率先冷静下来，占据了上风，开始压着黄祖打。  
这时候是亥时末，突然起风了，空中一直团着的浓云散了，月光大盛，好巧，全照在孙坚这边。  
黄盖当场就爆了句粗口，“卧槽！”  
一瞬间，攻守易势，对面的箭簇裂空，呼啸而至，密如飞蝗。  
而孙军轻装之下，持盾无几，避无可避。离孙坚最近的祖茂这时猛地撞开了孙坚，下一刻，一支羽箭钉穿了他的脖颈，血溅三尺。  
祖茂缓缓地靠着背后的树干滑了下去，没了声息，只是一双眼还睁着——竟是死不瞑目。  
空中的浓云重新聚拢。黄祖那边失去目标，暂时停止了攻击。  
孙坚深吸一口气，稳住声线，低声下令，“撤退。”  
程普不解，“都打到这了——”  
“山上的守军刚才应该侦查到我们了，撤吧。”，孙坚给了个不是十分令人信服的理由，同时抓过程普的手按在了自己侧腹。  
程普摸到了一手黏糊的血，明白过来，喉头一哽，不再多说什么，安排起了有序的撤退计划。  
孙策敏锐地感到了一丝异样，“父亲——？”  
孙坚拍拍孙策的肩，“去，和你黄叔一起，替大荣收尸。”  
孙策应了一声，上前给祖茂合上眼睛，拔下了那支羽箭。黄盖随即将祖茂背起，“回家。”

子时末，众人才回到山下营中。  
火光下，孙策发现孙坚脸色惨白异常，还未询问，孙坚先一步拉过了孙策和周瑜，“你俩跟我来，其他人拔营，咱们回南阳。”  
孙策和周瑜对视一眼，乖乖跟着孙坚身后，进了中军帐。  
黄盖也想跟过去，却让程普拉住了，“你凑什么热闹！”  
黄盖莫名其妙，挠挠头，“我又不是外人……”但还是让程普坚定地拉走了。

中军帐内。  
孙坚在除甲胄，孙策站在他身后，大约猜到了一点，不安道，“父亲你受伤了？”  
孙坚将甲胄扔到一边，底下的上衣显露出来，有一半都让血浸透了，风干成赭红色。  
孙策瞳孔一缩。  
孙坚费力地就地坐倒，然后笑了一下，“别看了，太迟了，没救的。”  
孙策沉默不语。  
孙坚朝周瑜招招手，“公瑾，帮我把几案边的小木匣子拿来。”  
“诺。”周瑜依言，飞快将那匣子取了来，递给孙坚。  
孙坚又将这匣子放到孙策手里，“这里头是传国玉玺。”  
孙策愕然，“父亲你不是——”不是一直心系汉室的吗？  
孙坚摇了摇头，“自袁绍反戈一击，我就知道凶多吉少了。你拿着这个去找袁公路，他们袁氏兄弟都拒绝不了它，你就拿它换条出路吧。”  
孙策倏然泪下，“父亲——”  
孙坚又看向周瑜，欲言又止。  
周瑜一边扶住孙策，一边道，“伯父请说。”  
“你还会帮着阿策吗？”  
孙坚问得突兀，周瑜却听懂了——孙氏本是布衣出身，比不得簪缨世家，乱世立命全仗孙坚一人威名而已，孙坚一死，剩下的不过孤儿寡母，还有多少值得别人共进退？  
周瑜郑重道，“我会的。”  
“那我就放心了。”，孙坚点头，最后交待了孙策一句，“照顾好你母亲。”说完之后，眼里的光便一点点散了。  
孙策一把拽过周瑜，埋在对方怀里哭了个痛快。

外间的程普足足等了一刻时辰，料想一切尘埃落定，这才进了中军帐。  
黄盖紧随其后，乍然见得孙坚已经去世，脑中嗡地一响，随即给了程普一拳，“你们他妈连我都瞒！”  
程普也没避，只道，“事已如此，活人先走。”  
黄盖恨不得再给他一拳，“会说人话吗？”  
倒是孙策劝住了黄盖，“程叔说得不错，刘表多为形势所迫，本身却算不得小人，不至于挟尸不还。”  
程普拍拍黄盖，“你送他们走，我断后。先君与大荣的灵柩我会想办法要回来，走吧。”  
周瑜建议道，“别去南阳了，袁公路保不住南阳。去丹杨县治曲阿。等袁公路重新站稳了再去寻他不迟。”——周瑜叔父周尚正在丹杨任上。  
孙策同意，只是众人策马离开襄阳时，他仍频频回望，末了，扯下周瑜斩衰的腰带，用匕首分作两条，自己也系了一条。

几日后，尚书郎桓階父丧返乡，途径襄阳，听说孙坚去世，感念孙坚旧恩，只身叩问刘表，说服了刘表将孙坚等人灵柩送葬曲阿。

孙策到达曲阿几天后，其母吴夫人和弟弟妹妹们也让周瑜遣人从舒城接了过来。  
乱世从简，孙坚停灵三日，便该下葬了。  
这日寅时，吴夫人离开灵堂，到外间主持事务，离正式出殡还剩最后一个时辰。  
灵堂内，孙翊、孙匡等几个小的尚不懂事，连着几日累着了，此刻在席上跪得东倒西歪，闭着眼睛打起了瞌睡。  
孙权稍大些，十岁，天生一双碧绿的猫儿眼，他拉了拉孙策的袖子，“阿兄，‘人且偃然寝于巨室’，这话是真的吗？”  
孙策想说“我不信”，可话到嘴边，却成了，“真的。”  
孙权又去看边上的周瑜，“周家阿兄，这是真的吗？”  
周瑜点了点头，“真的。‘气也者，神之盛也，为昭明。’”  
孙权听了，轻轻吁叹，“那我就不怕了。”说罢，神色渐渐放松，倚在孙策肩头慢慢睡了过去。  
孙策将孙权平放到自己膝上，转头问周瑜，“你真信这些？”  
周瑜摇头，“先公从未入我梦来。只是阿权还小，何必说穿？”  
孙策垂眼思索片刻，从袖中摸出一枚简牍递给周瑜看，“以后，你我该表字相称了。”——正是当日孙坚为孩子们取字时所写那枚。  
是了，都是执掌门楣的人了，本当如此。周瑜接过简牍看过，记好，还了回去，第一次叫了孙策的表字，“伯符。你以后什么打算？”  
孙策坦白了自己的野心，“周室衰微，楚庄问鼎。”  
“那好。”，周瑜立刻同意了孙策的谋逆之见，“你让黄叔他们带着传国玉玺去见袁公路，连带你家部曲，一并送了。你暂时不要去，只说在曲阿丁忧，然后用这三年广交名士，募兵养客。”  
“嗯。”，孙策向周瑜伸出手，“惠而好我？”  
周瑜紧紧回握，“携手同行。”  
孙策心中最后一点忐忑也没了。

丧事毕后，周瑜独自一人去见了周尚，说了他的决定。  
“你是宗主，可周氏也不是你一个人的周氏。”，周尚当然不同意，“你将他们接来，置宅安家，已经仁至义尽。”  
周瑜试着问，“叔父难道觉得这千疮百孔的汉室还有救？”  
周尚摆摆手，“倒不是心系汉室。只是裂地自尊这事，你自己也干的，为何放着君不做，要去做臣？他孙氏白衣，何德何能？”  
“我既已许诺，如何能二三其德？至于他何德何能……”，周瑜起身避席，长揖到底，“还望叔父能给他几年时间，也给我几年。我自会证明。”  
周尚受了这一礼，难免不好再说重话，不情不愿哄道，“那我等着。他要真有纵横之才，我第一个出头，给你把家里的旁支老头通通摆平。”  
周瑜只当周尚是同意了，满眼笑意，“多谢叔父成全。”说罢脚下一转，轻轻快快就往外走，急着要去寻孙策。  
“谢早了——喂——”，周尚朝着周瑜的背影喊了两句，也没见周瑜再回转，懊恼得直捶大腿，“真胳膊肘往外拐！”

不久，袁术得孙策帛书，收下了玉玺和部曲两份厚礼，回书告诉孙策，即便荆州不保，他袁公路也不会让董卓之势伸到扬州去，叫孙策但去丁忧无妨，将来除孝，也尽可来奔。

天上的文种看到此处，眼睛一转，“袁术这就入彀了，真笨。收了这两份礼，他就是天下第一活靶子。三年后孙策投奔他，在他名下攻城略地，倒是安全，等时机成熟一翻脸，怕是袁术到死都以为孙策是他外藩。”  
文种勇而善谋，曾玩弄吴王夫差于股掌之间，眼力是一等一的好。  
姬光简直牙疼，“文子禽，你还好意思说我们这些戎首毒？我看你这个越国执政最毒。”  
“我……”，文种莫名委屈起来。  
伯嚭赶紧打圆场，将观世镜收起，“好啦好啦，陈年事就不提了。我看秋日潮期将近，子禽你和伍相还有正事要做吧？”  
伍员点头，拉起文种，“确实。子禽，我们走吧。”  
伍、文二人一走，剩下伯嚭和姬光大眼瞪小眼，姬光果断起身走人，拒绝单独和伯嚭这个热爱清奇八卦与神秘丹药的鬼同处一室。  
伯嚭伸了个懒腰，也出门了，他提上围棋棋盘，哼着小曲去东海找海龟精下棋——伯嚭下够了春秋时的六博，很快把人间流行的围棋给学了，变着法消磨这漫漫时光。

之后的岁月里，伯嚭又捣鼓出了许多新鲜的玩意，渐渐就把观世镜给忘了。  
至于人间的消息，伯嚭偶尔同文种驾云出游，也听到过一些——听说那孙策果真在吴越故地风生水起，立业开基，可惜英雄难见白头，是个薄命的。十年后，周瑜也死了。又过了许多年，接过权柄的孙权在这片土地上建了一个国家，巧的很，也叫吴。  
就为这个，伯嚭高兴了好几天，“勾践当年要是没投胎，这会准气得连棺材板都按不住！”


End file.
